Want
by Alexis1985
Summary: . I can’t even look at his face I’m so embarrassed. But when he sits in front of me, with a hand still on my head, and forces my eyes to meet his, I’m surprised by the gentle look he bestows upon me


I think about sucking _his_ cock all the time now.

It has been four years since I've looked upon him with all the respect and awe reserved for a good sensei. Now it seems I can only be in awe of his body. The way his muscles flex beneath my fingers and suddenly become alive in battle. And ok, his cock too.

But it's not my fault, you see.

As a matter of fact, it is their fault, namely Naruto's and Sasuke's.

It seems as if I'm the only one that has grown over the years. I know they say that girls mature faster then boys, still, with all the life changing experiences we have been subjected to, it's not too much to ask for a bit of compassion, is it? But no. The two of them, although sixteen, are the equivalent of some bratty five years old. Maybe every male has a mind ten years younger then their body. If so, then maybe Kakashi will still be fighting with the urges of a nineteen old boy…one can only hope.

He is looking at me with that strange light that seems to say 'there is she, with the usual drool on her lips and a hazy expression in her eyes…what does she smoke?'. If you only knew.

Anyway, were I was? Ah! Yes: whose fault is it? Not mine, that's for sure. It wasn't me that decided to go searching for the ever late jounin. Nor was mine the idea to break his front door when no one went to open us. And, finally, I sure would've never tried to wake my ex-sensei stealing all his covers. And, since he is a male after all, it's not too surprising that we were faced with ten inch of pale pinked excited flesh. Sprouting from the whitest curls I've ever seen. I remember the three of us standing frozen, ogling that proud column and wondering what fate awaited us. For, you see, _he_ was awake.

But he just looked like nothing was wrong and in his usually bland voice, asked if we wanted a taste.

Hell yes!!!

Obviously not my answer at the time. We simply run for the door and got the heck away form there.

But, since then, I dream at night, and in my dreams he asks me again, and I just took him in my mouth.

"Sakura-Chan, are you all right? You seem so flustered!"

Is he blind?

How can he not know? He's a jounin for pity' sake…he has to know!!! And maybe that's the problem. He knows and is just teasing me. I look at the way the sun peaks behind his head, and his hairs shine all the more. It reminds me again of others pale hairs.

" Sakura-Chan? Really, what are you thinking about? Since last week you're always oozing on and off…"

" I was thinking about your cock"

Shit.

Ok Sakura, it's not so bad…try to connect your mouth to your brain and you'll be able to salvage the situation

" That's all? What about my cock? You've seen it already…there is noting wrong with it, is there doc?"

This conversation is _so_ not happening!

But my face goes hot, and the light sparks in his eye. He _did_ know after all.

" Or maybe…do you want a taste?"

" I…well…cough! Maybe?"

He is smiling as nothing is wrong in the world, like we are just discussing the weather. But when he looks at me again the grey is now black and the humour is all but gone. It chills my back and the way he towers over me is not helping.

" You could have just asked, you know?"

No, I really don't. But maybe this is just a dream (it couldn't possibly happen in the real world) and they say that nothing risked is nothing gained, and who I am to disagree? And so I ask

" May I suck your cock?"

Always be polite my mother tells me. I doubt that she would approve of this, but she'd be proud of my manners all the same.

" mmmh"

It's a non specific answer, but while my eyes are glued to his face, my ears still caught the sound of a zip lowering. And another strange one, like of flesh on flesh. And cloth rustling around. But still I'm petrified by his eye and am not able to lower my sight.

" There you are. All ready for you! Get on with it if you like"

He is not joking. Not a bit.

And suddenly I remember where we are (on a lithe branch) and the idea that he's willing to show his cock for the world to see but not his face, makes me hysteric. But his eye is serious if not a bit amused, and he seems to want to know my breaking point. He just doesn't know me well then.

So I do as he asks: I grab his cock in my hand and go on my knees. His gasp is not too loud, but I caught it none the less.

And I get on with it. My mouth is a willing virgin hole, and I know there's no way for me to take it all the way. But my chakra control is not a legend, and even as my saliva drops from my mouth on my chin and his dick, my throat is slowly but surely being filled with chakra. Only the head is on my lips, and the ridges are a work for my hand, but I'm not doing too badly from the way his grunts spill forth. I try to lick the base, but his curls feel funny on my tongue and I decide that maybe I can try to take it in my throat. My resolve stands firm, and I steel myself for the pain that will surely come. My nerves are tingling, and I can't believe this is really happening: my hands on his pants feel as if on fire, and his smell drifts to me beckoning me closer…he is panting, I know, for the way his blood pumps in his cock and his breath is rushing in his lungs. He is all that is magnificent, but I don't dare to look at his face least I lose my courage. I really can't believe that it's real. His hands are in my hairs, and are insistent, prodding and pulling with a strength barely restrained. But I can take it and a strange feeling coils in my stomach, just below my bellybutton, and a void opens between my legs without me noticing before it's too late. I would pant, if not for the pink cock that taps my mouth and for once I'm glad I'm not one of those pretty girls with tiny mouths. And I think Kakashi is glad too, because his knees are bending a little, trying to bringing me closer, and his hands now are really forceful. But it doesn't matter: his voice the only sound that reaches my ears, beside my slurping noises. They're embarrassing, really.

" C'mon Sakura-Chan. Fuck. C'mon, you can…oh shit! Take it damn it!!! Oh yes, do it for your sensei…open your throat, mm? c'mon c'mon c'mon! Sakura fuck!"

And that's only a little of what reach my brain, for his litany is never ending and muttered. But I tire easily of waiting, and with a last pause, I release my chakra while impaling his cock in my throat. It's in, no doubt about it. But my muscles stay still for only few seconds before rejecting the foreign object and my gag reflex work a wonder for him: he is too deep and my fingers are anchored on his ass, there is no way for me to move. And even if I wanted to let go of him, his hands wouldn't let me…he's gripping me so tight I'm half afraid he'll take a bunch of hairs when he'll try to extricate his fingers. I don't mind. The only problem here, are those damned curls that are currently tickling my nose, and I'm afraid I'll sneeze and chop _it_ off. God forbid. It seems he is enjoying himself, for the praises that are coming my way are not easily gained. But is seems that now that the worst is over, he can unleash his control and with just a muttered 'keep up' to warn me, his hips are doing all the work, and while his hands keep me grounded, his cock moves in and out of my throat, over my tongue and past my lips, over and over, with a brutality that brings tears to my eyes and a much larger void between my legs. His pace is frenzied and his ass trumps against the tree with such strength it's a wonder we're still standing

" Cup my balls!"

I do as he asks, and though the rough cotton of his pants I let my hand explore. He approves and grunts louder, but when my fingers slid higher and brush his asshole, he stiffens and stills his curse. He has his cock halfway in my throat and I'm convinced that what I feel sliding in my belly is hot sperm. _His_ hot sperm. I'm sure my face is as red as possible, but when he calmly pulls out and readjust his clothing as if nothing happened, I feel the first sting beneath my eyes that advises me that maybe this has been a mistake. I can't even look at his face I'm so embarrassed. But when he sits in front of me, with a hand still on my head, and forces my eyes to meet his, I'm surprised by the gentle look he bestows upon me. My forehead crinkles in confusion, and as if reading my thoughts, he simply smiles at me and gives a light peck on my nose.

" C'mon Sakura-Chan, let's get you home"

I'm disappointed, that's for sure.

" Oh, don't worry"

He says in a light tone

" I _will_ return the favour"

I don't know if I smile or not, but this sure as hell has been a strange experience. But wait…what does he mean with 'returning the favour'? He seems to know what I'm thinking once again, for as we start walking towards the village a sly expression overcome his features, and as he grips my hand with his own, a very silly grin blossom on my face.

Return the favour indeed.

Owari


End file.
